Alistair
"Sai, quello che mi piace del Flagello è il modo in cui unisce le persone." Alistair è un Custode Grigio e uno dei compagni dell'Eroe del Ferelden in Dragon Age: Origins. Insegna la specializzazione del Templare, ed è un potenziale interesse romantico per una Custode femmina. Background Coinvolgimento Dragon Age: La Chiamata Dragon Age: Origins ''Dragon Age: Awakening ''Cronache della Prole Oscura Dragon Age II ''Dragon Age: Il Sangue dei Draghi Il bosco silente Alistair arriva nella Città di Antiva, dove entra nel quartier generale dei Corvi di Antiva insieme alla piratessa Isabela e Varric Tethras. Cadono in un'imboscata tesa dal Principe Claudio Valisti, anche se Claudio realizza chi è Alistair. La coppia si scambia una conversazione in silenzio, dove ad Alistair viene chiesto se "sia convinto". Parlano anche brevemente di una fuga da Velabanchel, una prigione gestita dai Corvi di Antiva, prima di separarsi per la propria strada. Più tardi si fa strada a Velabanchel dove incontra un prigioniero raggrinzito all'interno di una cella, che questo, quando Alistair gli sussurra "Re Maric?", gli dice che è arrivato "troppo tardi". Alistair fugge da Velabanchel con i suoi compagni e il prigioniero che hanno trovato. L'anziano gli rivela che Yavana, una Strega delle Selve, salvò Maric. Alistair allora procede per le Paludi Tellari dove viene attaccato da un alto drago. A quel punto appare Yavana e calma la bestia. Alistair discute di suo padre con Claudio nell'accampamento dei Corvi. A quel punto Claudio si prepara a rivelare ad Alistair chi è il suo protettore - colui che ha ordinato il rapimento di Alistair - tuttavia Isabela e Varric attaccano il campo prima che possa proseguire. Mentre Isabela si prepara ad uccidere Claudio, Alistair le ordina di fermarsi, ma lei procede comunque. Spiega poi che Claudio aveva informazioni su Maric, e che ora sono perse per sempre. Tuttavia Yavana sostiene che lo spirito di Claudio indugia ancora nell'oblio, quindi lancia un incantesimo che riporta il suo spirito indietro nel proprio corpo. Lo spirito di Claudio fa in tempo a menzionare che il suo padrone è Aurelian Titus, prima che Yavana distrugga il corpo senza vita di Claudio. A quel punto invita Alistair a seguirla nel Bosco Silente. Alistair la segue fino a una grande tana di draghi. Yavana quindi gli rivela che la sua missione era quella di preservare l'esistenza dei draghi da coloro che non avrebbero potuto comprenderli e li uccidevano soltanto. Nonostante i suoi sforzi, non fu mai in grado di risvegliare un grande drago. Tuttavia il padre di Alistair, Re Maric, fu in grado grazie al sangue di Calenhad il Grande che scorreva nelle sue vene; ma prima che potesse risvegliarli tutti e adempiere al suo giuramento, Aurelian Titus lo portò via da lei. Yavana chiede ad Alistair di aiutarla a mantenere il giuramento del padre, e in cambio lo avrebbe aiutato a ritrovarlo. Tuttavia, Alistair rifiuta mentre guida la sua spada attraverso lo stomaco di Yavana. L'Alto Drago si avvicina al cadavere di Yavana ma non attacca Alistair per averla uccisa. Più tardi Alistair ritorna in superficie per informare Isabela e Varric dell'accaduto. Alistair sostiene che troverà questo Aurelian Titus, lo ucciderà, troverà suo padre e poi ritornerà nel Ferelden ed essere Re. Coloro che parlano Alistair prosegue la sua missione andando a Qarinus per trovare il padrone di Claudio, il magister Aurelian Titus. Così partecipano ad un ballo in cui è prevista anche la presenza del magister. Qui incontrano anche un amico di Varric, così come la magister Maevaris Tilani e Lord Devon. Quando Titus finalmente arriva al ballo, Alistair gli chiede se lo riconosce, al che Titus risponde di no. Quando Alistair gli rivela la sua identità, esige sapere dove si trovi suo padre. Titus a quel punto cerca di usare la magia del sangue per controllarlo, ma Alistair usa le sue abilità da Templare per resistergli. Non appena Titus realizza che Alistair è un templare, ordina ai suoi scagnozzi di catturarlo, mentre lui fugge. Quando la rissa finalmente finisce, Isabela cattura uno degli uomini di Titus vivo, che riporta alla sua nave. Varric lo interroga e lo inganna per fargli rivelare la posizione della fortezza del Magister, che si trova nel Seheron. Tuttavia, prima che possano raggiungere Seheron, due corazzate Qunari attaccano la nave pirata di Isabela, e dopo un breve scontro Alistair e i suoi compagni, insieme alla ciurma di Isabela, vengono catturati dai Qunari e tenuti prigionieri in un accampamento Qunari chiamato Akhaaz. Dopo tre settimane, una guardia Qunari entra nella stanza chiusa di Alistair e Varric e comunica che l'Arishok li sta aspettando, ordinando loro di seguirlo. Alistair realizza velocemente che l'Arishok è in effetti Sten, che chiama Alistair "kadan", mostrandogli un rispetto senza precedenti, inaspettato viste le loro conversazioni passate. Sten lo informa che Titus lo cerca a causa del suo sangue, e gli suggerisce che è stupido seguirlo nella sua tana, motivo per cui verrà tenuto prigioniero finché Sten non si sarà occupato di quella minaccia. Quando Alistair richiede più risposte da Sten, quest'ultimo gli risponde in modo aggressivo, intimandogli di non cercarlo di nuovo. Nel frattempo, Isabela riesce a fuggire mentre i Qunari stavano cercando di convertirla al Qun. Raggiunge la cella di Alistair e Varric, li libera e li incita ad andare via dalla prigione intanto che lei va a liberare anche la sua ciurma. Alistair e Varric combattono aprendosi una via d'uscita dalla prigione, ma alla fine l'Arishok li stava aspettando. Alistair cerca di impedire la lotta imminente, ma Sten attacca subito. Visto che Varric è impossibilitato ad assisterlo senza la sua Bianca, la lotta diventa un duello. Alla fine Alistair riesce a sconfiggere Sten, ma si rifiuta di dare il colpo di grazia, invitando nuovamente Sten ad aiutarlo contro il loro nemico comune: Titus. Sten acconsente, perciò Isabela si riprende la sua ciurma e la nave. Insieme ad Alistair, Varric e Sten, salpano di nuovo verso la tana di Titus accompagnati da due corazzate Qunari, stavolta tutti insieme. Nella scena finale, Sten rivela ad Alistair che Titus lo cerca in quanto il sangue dei draghi scorre nelle sue vene. Isabela perciò ribadisce la sua determinazione a completare la missione di Alistair. Finché non ci addormenteremo Le corazzate Qunari attaccano la fortezza di Aurelian Titus, con Isabela e Alistair che assaliscono direttamente la roccaforte insieme ai Qunari, mentre Varric si infiltra nell'edificio. Prima di questo, l'Arishok racconta ad Alistair e Isabela la versione Qunari del mito del Re Calenhad Theirin, e di come fece un accordo con una misteriosa strega per bere il sangue di drago, diventare un Distruttore, e creare il Ferelden. Ma il tentativo di Varric di liberare Re Maric dal Magrallen una volta trovato fa sì che tutti vengano trascinati nell'Oblio. Varric, Isabela e Maevaris riescono a riunirsi, e rintracciano Alistair e Re Maric in una fantasia dove Alistair era il figlio riconosciuto di Maric, e Cailan era ancora vivo ed era l'apparente erede al trono del Ferelden. Varric ricorda ad Alistair della sua missione di uccidere Titus, trovare Maric, e diventare un vero re per convincerlo e non vivere una bugia. Varric quindi chiedere supporto a Re Maric, il che concorda con Varric che Alistair deve affrontare la realtà della situazione e voltare le spalle a questa fantasia. Alistair quindi li ascolta, abbandonando la fantasia, e viene informato della loro situazione: Titus era stato trascinato nell'Oblio insieme a loro e sta dando loro la caccia con dei demoni. A quel punto Alistair e il suo gruppo rintracciano Titus nel suo sogno, e gli tendono un'imboscata. Eventualmente Titus viene ucciso da Re Maric nella battaglia successiva, e i suoi complotti per prendere il controllo del Thedas per Tevinter vengono sventati. Nonostante la loro vittoria, Maric sceglie di rimanere nell'Oblio, commentando che tutti quelli a lui cari sono apparentemente morti ora. Alistair tuttavia persuade Maric nel ritornare con loro. Ma al loro ritorno nei corpi fisici, il gruppo trova Maric ancora collegato al Magrallen nel laboratorio Ath Velanis. Sfortunatamente, la salute di Re Maric è deteriorata e si specula che il Magrallen sia l'unica cosa che lo mantenga in vita. Realizzando che non c'è altro modo per porre fine alle sofferenze del padre, Alistair distrugge il Magrallen, mettendo fine alla vita di Maric. Con la loro avventura conclusa, Alistair ritorna nel Ferelden per essere un buon re che si addice a questo nome.}} Dragon Age: Inquisition Approvazione Il Custode può aumentare l'indice di approvazione di Alistair attraverso dei doni (presenti più sotto), dialoghi, e scelte di trama. Alistair risponde positivamente quando gli si chiede di parlare di sé. In genere, Alistair cercherà di deviare la domanda con una battuta, che si può superare scherzando a nostra volta (spesso portando a una conversazione umoristica) o riconoscendo il suo bluff. Nessuno dei due approcci influenzerà comunque la sua approvazione. Alistair è, in un certo senso, timido e parla spesso di Duncan e dei Custodi Grigi. In molti modi, Alistair vede Duncan come il suo padre surrogato. Affermare sempre le sue risposte emotive porterà il suo indice di approvazione a crescere. Durante la conversazione sulla propria esperienza dopo l'Unione, Alistair approva risposte che riflettono la sua. Ammettendo di avere incubi, appetito crescente, ecc, farà crescere leggermente la sua approvazione. Quando l'Eroe parla ad Alistair riguardo a questioni personali e private (come il sesso), Alistair ammira risposte che suggeriscono forza ed esperienza. Ma non va deriso per la sua morbidezza e relativa inesperienza, poiché questi annulleranno qualsiasi approvazione positiva che l'eroe riceve insistendo sulla sua prodezza. Relazione Glitch Una volta che è romanticamente coinvolto, l'ultimo dialogo con Alistair, dove dichiara alla Custode "Sei la prima donna con cui ho trascorso la notte, e se andrà come voglio io sarai l'ultima", è buggato e potrebbe non comparire affatto, o non dopo la prima volta che il giocatore avvia una relazione con Alistair. Nelle partite seguenti, dove Alistair viene coinvolto in una relazione, questo dialogo non verrà avviato. Questo problema è stato notato nelle piattaforme PS3 e PC. Doni Nonostante sia stato cresciuto dalla Chiesa per diventare un templare, Alistair prova un profondo interesse per l'arcano e l'occulto, evidenziato dai suoi doni preferiti di statue e pietre runiche. I suoi oggetti di trama, invece, sono l'amuleto riparato di sua madre, ritrovato nella scrivania dell'Arle di Redcliffe nel Castello di Redcliffe, e lo Scudo di Duncan, recuperabile all'interno del Magazzino nel Distretto del Mercato. ___________ A volte, se viene aggiunto Alistair al party, potrebbe rispondere come se avesse appena ricevuto un dono che gli ha migliorato l'approvazione per ricevere +1 punti. Statistiche iniziali Attributi Ponderazioni degli attributi relativi all'avanzamento automatico di livello: Specializzazione Templare Abilità Addestramento esperto Talenti Equipaggiamento Oggetti ristretti ad Alistair Strana pietra runica Abilità di Trama Mentre diventi amico di Alistair e guadagni la sua approvazione, lui otterrà le seguenti abilità aggiuntive: Nota: Questi bonus non sono cumulativi, questo significa che il bonus totale è +6 e non +13. Note * Contrariamente al dialogo in Dragon Age: Origins, Alistair ha fatto uso di lyrium quando era ancora una recluta templare. Anche se ha poi smesso di prenderlo, è ancora in grado di fare uso delle sue abilità da templare per molto tempo dopo.Thedas UK. January 14, 2012. "David Gaider Interview". Retrieved August 13, 2013. Non soffre dai postumo della rinuncia al lyrium. Alistair riprende ad allenarsi nelle sue abilità da templare dopo gli eventi di Dragon Age: The Silent Grove.Dragon Age: Those Who Speak #1, p. 13 Ma non è noto se questo significhi che è tornato a fare uso del lyrium o meno. * In Dragon Age: Inquisition, se Alistair appare come Custode Grigio, durante la missione Qui giace l'Abisso menzionerà di aver visto suo padre nell'Oblio. Questo canonizza per tutti gli eventi di Dragon Age: Until We Sleep, per tutte le iterazioni di Alistair, che sia Re o meno. Dragon Age: Origins Dialoghi romantici (Offrendo una rosa a una Custode femmina) * Alistair: "Ecco, guardate qui. Sapete cos'è questo?" * Custode: "La vostra nuova arma preferita?" * Alistair: "Si, esatto. Guardate come sconfiggo i nostri nemici con l'immenso potere delle composizioni floreali! Assaggia le mie spine, Prole Oscura! Ti sconfiggerò con il mio profumo di rosa!" (Dopo aver trascorso la notte insieme la prima volta) * Alistair: "Vi rendete conto che il resto del nostro piccolo gruppo qui parlerà, vero? Lo fanno sempre." * Custode: "Al primo commento arguto li darò in pasto ai Prole Oscura." * Alistair: "Davvero? Ecco perché vi amo." Curiosità * Nella scrittura di Alistair, David Gaider venne ispirato da Xander di Buffy l'Ammazzavampiri e Malcolm Reynolds di Firefly.David Gaider "For Mal Reynolds I'd do anything - but not for you, Alistair" Gaider voleva anche che fosse Nathan Fillion, che interpretava Mal, a essere il doppiatore di Alistair, ma fu deciso di scegliere un attore britannico al suo posto.David Gaider "Nathan Fillion is (apparently not) an Elf" * Originariamente Alistair doveva essere un "Custode Grigio veterano dai capelli grigi". Ma non funzionava bene per essere un personaggio che doveva unirsi presto al giocatore, perciò venne riscritto.David Gaider "For Mal Reynolds I'd do anything - but not for you, Alistair" * Alistair ricevette il suo nome a causa di David Gaider: mentre scriveva il personaggio stava guardando diversi spettacoli televisivi con l'attore di Alistair Appleton.David Gaider twitter * Il cognome di Alistair dopo essere divenuto Re è Theirin.Mostrato nella serie a fumetti e nelle sue lettere all'interno dei giochi. * In base ai dialoghi tra Wynne e Oghren, Alistair possiede una picca che spesso rotea giocosamente, guadagnandosi da Oghren il soprannome "piccolo arriccia-picca". Alistair non è mai stato in grado di usare una lancia in combattimento. Tuttavia, durante il suo duello con l'Arishok in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Alistair dimostra inequivocabilmente di saper combattere usando armi ad asta. * L'armatura reale di Alistair che indossa nella cover art presente nella raccolta dell'edizione rilegata di Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, appare una versione alternativa della Maglia steccata di Dragon Age: Origins, basata sul design di pettiera, spallacci e guanti. Galleria Alistair with Maevaris DA TWS.jpg Alistair - Silent Grove.png Dragon Age Those Who Speak.jpg TSG inside cover.jpg Templar Recruit Alistair HODA.png Riferimenti Siti esterni * BioWare Wiki Alistair (archiviato) Lingue: English | Deutsch | Español | Français Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Voci del Codice di Dragon Age: Origins Categoria:Dragon Age II Categoria:Dragon Age: Inquisition